humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Power of personal organization
Organizing Our Lives to Make Life Respond The subject of this article, is how organization can enable vast accomplishment and success for the individual. Like all of the cosmos, organization expresses for the individual at three planes - the physical/material, the vital, and the mental. For example, when we clean up a room or an office, or put the books in our library in order, we are primarily engaging in physical organization. When we reorient our emotions, feelings, and attitudes towards another person or towards our company, we are engaged in vital organization. When we organize our schedule, or turn facts of information into new ideas, concepts, and insights, we are engaged in mental organization. The premise is that any effort to raise our level of organization - be it physical, vital, mental - will not only bring about practical results, but, under the right conditions, can bring about instantaneous good fortune. This sudden arrival of positive abundance is referred to as Life Response. Below are listed several methods of bringing about higher levels of organization in our lives. Each approach is accompanied by one or more true-life incidents in which a sudden and abundant response from life took place. Cleanliness, Orderliness, Systematic Functioning Perhaps the most fundamental form of organization is taking to higher levels of cleanliness. Over the years we have seen that serious attempt to raise the level of cleanliness in our environment will not only produce physically pleasing results, but is also likely to attract sudden good fortune – in the form of more money, sales, opportunity, and other positive benefits. :For example, one man got down on his hands and knees one day to clean out the grit and grime in his refrigerator. At the very instant he rose from that effort, he received a call notifying him that he had just secured several months of new work -- when only a moment earlier he had nothing scheduled for the future. In another case, a consultant suggested to a manager that his staff clean up every trace of carbon particles used to produce carbon brushes for the auto industry. As soon as the effort was completed, a customer suddenly arrived from out of nowhere, and purchased his own firm’s entire carbon brush needs from that supplier. In yet a third incident, a businessperson decided to clean his slow-moving stocks of inventory in response to a suggestion by a wise consultant. :Thereafter, (once again) a buyer suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and purchased all of the dead stocks. He then went on to buy an additional six months worth of the merchant’s inventory! Though taking to higher levels of cleanliness can attract wonderful results, cleanliness reaches its apex and perfection when it is accompanied by orderliness - i.e. by putting things in their right place, sorting things out, arranging them in a logical manner, categorizing and dividing objects for easy access and retrieval, etc. For example, if a retail business selling to the public not only cleans up the tools and inventory strewn here and there in its stock yard, but places them in their right individual locations for easy access and retrieval, not only will efficiency be increased, but life is likely to respond in kind. Likewise, if an individual not only cleans the papers, folders, and books left here and there on a table in an office, but also takes to finally organizing them in an orderly and systematic fashion, a sudden positive response is also likely to come her way. (By the way, in the incident where the individual cleaned his refrigerator attracting several months’ worth of work, he not only scrubbed the filth, but also returned each grouping of foodstuffs to their designated areas.) Where cleanliness makes objects presentable and useful, and orderliness places them in recognizable patterns, categories, et al for easy access, systemization goes much further - organizing them in their proper time sequence; and coordinating and integrating them with one another for greater efficiency, possibility, and results. Like cleanliness and orderliness, higher levels of systematic functioning can also invoke sudden powerful responses from life. For example, one company put in considerable time and effort to develop a software product, but after several months had not yet generated any sales. Then someone decided to reorganize parts of the program for greater consistency, ease of use, and integration with its other parts. The next morning, the business owner was stunned when the first order for the product came in over the web. Maximum Utilization of a Resource Let’s face it, we live in a throwaway society. We use something, and when that resource is depleted, we discard it for a hopefully available replacement. In these situations, we are normally more concerned with the results that come from using the resource, than any interest in extracting the maximum use out of it. However, if we were to become more conscious, and make full use of that resource, not only will we increase efficiency, productivity, and save money, but we are likely to attract sudden and abundant good fortune in the form of more money, more sales, greater opportunities - even more of that resource! :One company that was about to run out of an essential raw material required for the manufacturing of welding electrodes discovered that their only supplier was shutting down. In response to this challenge, the manager decided that not a single particle of the resource should be wasted. To that end, even the shop floor was swept clean in order to garner even the smallest traces of the resource. Remarkably, two days later, the managing director of a company that supplied that resource suddenly arrived - from a thousand miles away - to visit the unit. On recognizing the manager’s problem, he had his own supplier immediately dispatch the needed material directly to the desperate company! In another situation, a consultant advised the proprietor of a company to clean a machine, despite the fact that it was not being used for any purpose. Though he questioned the utility (and sanity) of this advice, the proprietor took up the consultant’s suggestion. A day or two later, the proprietor’s cousin arrived on the scene, and was attracted to the newly cleaned machine. He asked the proprietor if he could have it for a new enterprise he was contemplating. In the months that followed, the machine turned into a veritable cash cow, producing substantial income for both the cousin and the proprietor! The moral of the story is the same as the previous one -- when you maximize the use of a resource, you attract sudden good fortune. Maximizing the use of a given resource is to value the object in itself - i.e. to perceive its own unique individuality and being. When you make the most out of a resource - whether it is an object, material, time, energy, or capacity - life can respond suddenly and abundantly to your efforts. Organizing Information through the Power of Mind Though we can organize the material world outside ourselves, we can also organize the subtle aspects of our own being. E.g., we can reorient our habits, feelings, emotions, thoughts, ideas, and beliefs - even the plans we make to further accomplish in life. If you think about and then reverse your hard emotions and feelings, your wanting attitudes, or your ill-founded habits and beliefs, life is likely to respond with sudden good fortune. Learn to focus on how organizing information in your mind, i.e. turning facts into clear ideas and concepts for greater understanding - can evoke marvelous responses from life. :One day a man racked his brains to understand a difficult metaphysical concept. Though he did not succeed fully in his efforts, the next morning he received an email from an associate that provided him with the complete knowledge that he was grappling with -- including the details of all of its finer points! (The other person had no idea he had been thinking about this subject.) He sat there stunned, in awe of the miracle that he was viewing on his screen. :In yet another episode, an individual used the mental capacities of reason and logic to reorganize a series of concepts on a particular topic covered at his organization’s web site. His goal was to make the subject easier for his readers to understand. A moment later - and before the changes were even posted to the server - he received an email inquiring into that very same topic. Not only was it the only email in his inbox, it was also the first inquiry the organization ever received on that topic after years of it being available online! (It should also be noted, that hundreds of topics were covered at the site.) :Finally, There are my own interesting experiences where after making a concerted effort to turn challenging concepts into simple, presentable ideas for my students, I suddenly attracted a stream of new contracts. There were even astonishing episodes where the contracts I received involved the very subject I had just made the mental effort to organize. (Since I teach a number of subjects, and my agents knew nothing of my efforts in that specific case, these “particularized responses” always struck me as astonishing.) Ultimate Organization: Following the Process of Accomplishment While these are, in essence, narrowly focused approaches, perhaps the ultimate power of personal organization is to consciously follow a process to fix the course of your future direction in life. When we follow the “process of creation,” we in essence use self-conceptive capacities of mind to plan and organize our future - turning our vision of what we want to accomplish, of what we want to become, into a living reality. By first envisioning our goal, then detailing how we intent to accomplish it, and then making the full, persevering effort to see it come about, we are organizing our future existence for accomplishment and success. Like other forms of organization, following this process can, under the right conditions, evoke magnificent responses from life. :One individual decided that instead of merely dashing out on a weekend outing to take photographs of the shoreline around the bay, he would first plan out his trip. As a result, every conceivable thing went right for him that day. In another instance, when a woman implemented a 30-day plan to secure a new job position, she very quickly received one - her first full-time position in nearly a decade of trying. In a third instance, a man who had avoided working on a project changed his point of view, and then followed this process in detail to insure that it ended a success. A moment after he emailed someone the finished product, he received an unexpected note offering him three months worth of work in a related area. The bottom line is that if you apply any of these methods and approaches to organization, not only will you be making life more manageable, not only will you be establishing the conditions for life to thrive, but under the right conditions, you can attract overwhelming response - enabling the infinite potentials of life to rush to your doorstep. Summary Among the ways we can organize ourselves are -- *by organizing physical things around us-such as our home, our paperwork, our finance, etc. *by increasing our level of cleanliness and orderliness around us *by being punctual and on time *by prioritizing to whom our emotions and attention should go *by managing our time, our schedules, our work *by systematizing activities in our lives -- from cleaning and cooking to bookkeeping *by balancing our work load during the day *by coordinating and organizing our communications with others *by further organizing and distilling the knowledge we have in life *by delegating work, tasks, and duties to others when appropriate *by planning out our goals and aspirations *by sorting out in life what is truly important to us *by organizing and prioritizing the personal values that are dear to us *by organizing in our mind our thoughts for better understanding By taking to any of these in greater measure, an individual can attract sudden good fortune. ---- Back to articles on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Organisation Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment